


Headphones

by skell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skell/pseuds/skell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi overhears something coming from Tsukishima's headphones. </p><p>It isn't music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> I started these as a sort of exercise/practice before writing my first 'smut scene' for [Memorable Mundane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3479831). These ficlets weren't supposed to see the light of day, but I promised Eri and CG that I would post them, so. here they are. lol. :^)

His visit wasn’t supposed to mean anything. Yamaguchi walked over to his friend's house fully intending to get some homework done, his book-bag neatly slung over his shoulder as he greeted the older Tsukishima by the doorway.

"Why don't you stay over for dinner?” Akiteru offered. “The food's almost done."

“Ah, sure, if you wouldn’t mind having me,” Yamaguchi smiled as he shuffled into the entryway and took off his shoes. He quickly weaved his way through the household, his motions coming instinctively.

The hallway was the same as it had always been. The floors were still the same chocolate brown. Kei’s door still had dinosaur and shark stickers by the lower half, albeit faded and half-torn away in an attempt to remove them, but they remained as stubborn mementos from when they both had plastered them back when they were kids. The freckled boy brought his hand into a loose fist and raised it to the door, motioning to knock on it when —

“Yamaguchi…”

The voice was strained yet muted, and Yamaguchi was almost half-certain that he’d just imagined it. From inside the room, he heard a low groan. When he placed a hand over the doorknob, it felt cold to the touch. He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door.

Kei hunched over himself as he sat awkwardly on his bed. The mess of blond hair failed to conceal the chunk of headphones set atop his head.

Yamaguchi could see the tenseness in the other boy's back. His throat felt dry. His knees were jelly as he took a step back, but he was prepared to bolt out of the room.

The blond began to pant, his shoulders visibly rising and falling.

The freckled boy remained by the doorway, frozen. He could vaguely make out the muffled sounds coming from his friend’s headphones. It didn’t sound like music. Yamaguchi’s breath hitched and warmth pooled in his stomach as the other boy moaned his name again. Kei’s breathing grew erratic.

Yamaguchi tried not to dwell on his own labored breaths when he finally managed to close the door. He stared at his pants and slowly slid down to the floor, his eyes wide and mouth agape. As he sat by the hallway, he could hear Akiteru chatting with his mother in the kitchen. Over the clatter of pots and pans, he focused on Kei’s voice.

The threat of getting caught slipped his mind as Yamaguchi spread his legs and palmed himself. The intervals between Kei’s grunts grew shorter, and Yamaguchi matched the other’s pace and went faster, harder, trying his best to keep his voice down.

When he finished, he stared at the mess in his hands and his mind went blank.

“Dinner’s ready!” Akiteru’s voice echoed in the house.

Yamaguchi couldn't feel his limbs.

He dashed to the bathroom next to Kei's room and hastily cleaned up. As he lathered the soap in his hands, he thanked his stars that he was able to keep his gunk out of his clothes. The whole ordeal felt like an out of body experience, and the realization of what had just transpired weighed heavy on his conscience. When he walked back to his friend's bedroom and knocked on the door, the blond that greeted him was fully clothed and unsurprised by Yamaguchi's appearance.

"Tsukki, uh, hi," Yamaguchi mumbled. "Dinner is —"

"Yeah. Let's eat first."

"Right," Yamaguchi replied.

"Are you sick?" Kei asked. “You’re a little red,” he added as he brought his palm to Yamaguchi's forehead.

"No, I'm fine," the freckled boy reassured, but the unexpected contact caused his face to flush even more.

The other boy squinted his eyes, looking unimpressed. He lowered his arm. "We don't have to work on this project yet, you know."

"I already went all the way here, so we might as well get some things done."

"Are you sure —?”

"Hey, how many times do I have to call for you two?” Akiteru's voice boomed through the house.

"Let's just talk about it later. Maybe you’d feel better after eating,” Kei said plainly. He patted Yamaguchi's back before making his way to the dining area.

After their meal, they finished their homework without much fanfare. The freckled boy wondered if it was all just a dream. It might as well have been, considering how that image of Kei accompanied him for many nights after that.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sky bled a tangerine so vivid, he could almost taste it along with the popsicle he had in his mouth. The setting sun set fire to the trees and rooftops around him, but the comforting winds helped cool the sweat on his back.

The palm of his left hand grazed over a rough patch of wood. He traced over its coarse texture, touch lingering as though a story was hidden in each line and bump and he soaked up every word that it had to tell.

He rested his other arm by the partition of the park seat, bringing his fist to his lips. The fingers laced with his were pale and icy, and as he kissed the cold away, his companion frowned.

“I can’t believe we’re graduating already.”

“You keep saying that, Yamaguchi.”

“I’ll keep saying it until it’d sink in,” he replied.

“We have so many projects and assignments right now. How could that not be an obvious enough reminder for you?”

“It all just seems like a generous supply of stress instead of a welcome ticket to summer vacation,” he grumbled. “Have you started writing your term paper already, Tsukki?”

The blond adjusted the headphones that slung around his neck. “I’m almost done with it.”

“What? Really?” Yamaguchi whined. “I still need to make another trip to the library. There’s still some books I need to check out.”

“Let me know when you’re going, then,” the blond droned.

“Ah, if you’re almost done with yours, then you should focus on that first,” he replied. “But I wouldn’t mind your company, of course!” Yamaguchi smiled and rested his head against the taller boy’s shoulder.

People passed them by and the sun began to move in the sky, but the two of them remained still. They continued to eat their popsicles leisurely, the sound of rustling leaves and faint music filling the silence between them.

“This song sounds nice,” Yamaguchi commented as he bit into his ice cream. “Is it new?”

“Not really. I just downloaded it last night.”

“What’s it called?”

“Wait,” Tsukishima replied as he took his phone out of his pocket. He motioned to take off his headphones when Yamaguchi stopped him.

“Eh, what are you doing?”

“Just listen to it,” the blond shrugged. He passed his gadgets to the other boy. "There are some other new things in there, too.”

“Oh, okay,” Yamaguchi nodded as he accepted the device. “I’ll tell you what I think about these too, then.”

Tsukishima let out a huff but said nothing, and Yamaguchi didn’t mind.

This wasn’t the first time. It wasn’t as though Tsukishima was looking for affirmation on whether Yamaguchi liked his music taste or not — it was more like the blond’s way of finding out what sort of titles to recommend to the other boy. There was a warm feeling whenever they bonded over a song, and it was a type of moment that Yamaguchi personally enjoyed.

Yamaguchi put on the bulky white headphones and scrolled through the other boy’s playlist. It was filled with rather calm and peaceful melodies along with the occasional embarrassing love song, and Yamaguchi would like to think that it was a playlist full of things that reminded Tsukishima of him. True enough, there were several tracks that he’d never heard of before. He paused every now and then to show Tsukishima which ones he’d liked, and the blond simply nodded in acknowledgement. As he scanned the other additions, he stumbled upon a rather generic one — “Track 01”. The freckled boy decided that it wouldn’t be a problem for him to play it.

He was barely three seconds into the track and he already felt all the blood rush out of his body.

The blond raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. He would watch out for Yamaguchi’s subtle reactions whenever he let the other boy listen to his playlist, but a horrified expression wasn't something he had expected.

“What happened?”

“Uh…”

“What’s playing?” Tsukishima asked as he angled Yamaguchi’s hand towards him in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the song’s title. The vague information that flashed across the phone’s screen gave him no clues.

“I… er….”

The blond lifted one side of the headphones. It took a while for him to process what he was listening to, but when he finally registered the wet sounds that spilled from the speakers, his eyes widened.

“Oh,” Tsukishima managed to say.

“C-can you s-stop the—“

“Yeah. Yeah, sure,” the blond nodded mechanically as he closed his phone’s audio player. “Sorry. I forgot I even had that.”

“It’s okay,” Yamaguchi whispered. “So, uh, you’re into that?”

“I guess,” Tsukishima shrugged. “That was, I mean, for you that was probably awful to listen to.”

"D-don't worry about that Tsukki,” the freckled boy spluttered. “I’m sure your moans sound better."

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi. “What?”

“E-eh, uh, I don’t actually know. It’s still something I’ll have to find out, right?” The freckled boy retreated away from the other boy, and his grip on the park bench’s partitions tightened. His mind started replaying a haunting memory he’d been trying so hard to repress, but it only got him hard instead. He could only feel shame. “W-wait. I mean, uh…”

Tsukishima bit his lower lip and looked away. He brought his hand atop Yamaguchi’s and discreetly laced their fingers as he murmured, "Would you like to find out?"

The tightness of his chest rivaled how constricting his jeans had become. Yamaguchi clenched his jaw. He knew words would fail him. The freckled boy briefly considered whether he’d misheard what Tsukishima had said, but the redness of the other boy’s cheeks only denied his suspicions. Yamaguchi’s temples throbbed, but somehow he managed to muster the energy to nod.

 

* * *

 

 

The sounds that escaped Tsukishima’s lips easily made all of Yamaguchi’s fantasies seem subpar and unimaginative. Needless to say, his memory of that night burned into his mind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

He took off the elastic that held his hair up, but he quickly redid his ponytail when he realized his hair had taken up an awkward shape. He fumbled with the knot of his apron, gingerly untying it from his waist before folding it over a chair.

“Tsukki, it’s time to eat!”

Silence. He walked over to the bedroom to find his college roommate sitting on the bed, his legs lying comfortably on the mattress while he rested his back against a pile of stacked up pillows. The blond had his headphones on, but in his hands he held a hefty book. He set the tome by his stomach, the text highlighted with a neon green.

He straddled the other boy.

“Yamaguchi, I’m studying,” Tsukishima said, his voice too loud to be a whisper. He discreetly lodged his highlighter between the pages and moved his book aside.

“You’re not fooling me, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi half-shouted. “I can hear what you’re playing right now,” he added as he pointed to his ears.

A small smile played at the corners of Tsukishima’s mouth.

The dark-haired boy tilted his head to the side, a playful grin on his face as he slid his fingers up Tsukishima’s shirt.

The blond brought his hands to the sides of his face. He gently took off his headphones, the lewd noises of the current audio track spilling into the air.

Yamaguchi leaned closer towards Tsukishima, his voice low as he whispered into the other’s ear. “If you want, you can keep them on again this time.”

The blond visibly gulped as he readjusted his headphones.

From the heated places that he touched, Yamaguchi felt the other's heart beat faster. He brought his lips to Tsukishima’s. He moved slowly and gently, enjoying the softness and warmth of the other boy’s mouth. He leaned back to pull down the blond’s shorts, working his hand up and down as he mashed their mouths together.

It was warm. Warm enough that he felt the need to take off his shirt, warm enough that he felt compelled to lose his pants as well. He trailed Tsukishima’s jawline and neck with soft pecks and light nibbles as he slicked the other boy’s length. The blond’s moans were louder than usual, and they only served to encourage Yamaguchi’s boldness.

The dark-haired boy reached over to an end table to grab an almost-empty bottle of lube, amongst other things. He awkwardly slid off his undergarments and put on a condom. Under him, he felt Tsukishima spread his legs wider, and when Yamaguchi lifted his head to look at the blond, his eyes met with a half-lidded gaze that only caused his chest to burn.

Tsukishima clumsily took of his eyeglasses  and wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, pulling the other boy downwards. He busied their mouths as the freckled boy rubbed his body against him, the friction reducing their kisses into shared gasps.  


It was a little too quiet for Yamaguchi’s tastes.

The dark-haired boy could vaguely piece together what sort of scenario Tsukishima had been listening to, and with what little idea he had, he decided to recreate it.

He lightly tugged at the other’s blond hair as he sunk his teeth deeper into Tsukishima’s flesh, hard enough that it was sure to leave a nasty mark, but the sounds that filled his ears were nothing short of delicious. When Yamaguchi brought his mouth to Tsukishima’s cock, he made sure to take in as much as he could. Although it made him choke back tears, the reactions he got were more than rewarding.

The blond tightly gripped Yamaguchi’s shoulder, body shaking as he whimpered, “Just fuck me already.”

Yamaguchi didn’t need to hear it twice.

 

* * *

 

 

"I already told you I had an exam tomorrow," Tsukishima grumbled as the two of them lay in bed, stark naked. "Why did you even come in here?"

"Ah, sorry I ended up distracting you," Yamaguchi grinned sheepishly. "I was calling you over for dinner."

"No wonder you smell a little different."

"Hey!" the freckled boy said as he lightly punched the other's arm.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," the blond groaned.

"It better not be!"

They stared at each other for a moment, their pouts turning to smiles and half-suppressed laughter.

"The food's probably gone cold by now," the blond whispered slowly.

Yamaguchi smiled to himself. "You want to go for another round, don't you?"

Tsukishima shrugged. "I just want to hear you this time."

The freckled boy acceded. If he were to be honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind listening to Tsukishima all night long, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… Yeah. This was awful. I'll see myself out. Thanks.
> 
> // edit  
> i got a message about it, so to all the innocent peeps: in all three ficlets, Tsukki is listening to smut drama cds. bye.


End file.
